


Check and Mate

by DizzyDrea



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie finds out something  new about Liz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check and Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [numb3rs100](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/) October Rewind Prompt – Chess, Charm, Cheat, Check
> 
> I love the idea of Liz being good at chess, only no one knew it because she'd never played with any of them, and hadn't mentioned it to anyone either. And it turned out to be more fun than I anticipated to write these two as a pairing. I can see them being cute together in a way that I can't imagine him with Amita. And, yes, I did write Charlie slightly smug about his chess abilities. I figure he's probably that good and everyone, including him, knows it, so why pretend? Ah, Charlie, the ego will get you every time.
> 
> Originally posted on LiveJournal.
> 
> Disclaimer: Numb3rs belongs to The Barry Schindel Company, Scott Free Productions, CBS Television Studios and a lot of other people who aren't me. I'm doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~

**Chess**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Charlie asked, eyeing Liz across the chess board. 

"I'm sure," she said. "We've been together three months. I think it's time we played a game, don't you?" 

"You do know I'm pretty good at this?" he asked as he spun the board around. 

Liz rolled her eyes. "Yes, I do. Thanks for reminding me." 

"Okay," Charlie said, smiling. "I'll try to go easy on you." 

"Gee, thanks Professor." 

"White moves first," he prompted. He sat back and waited for her first move, curious. 

Liz raised an eyebrow, and reached for a pawn. 

~o~

**Charm**

Charlie opened his mouth to say something, then shut it. If this game was going to be fair, he needed to keep his opinion to himself. 

Liz winked at him, then moved her rook. 

"Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked, unable to control himself. 

She leaned over the board, exposing some cleavage. "And what would you suggest?" 

The sultry tone of voice went straight through him. He narrowed his eyes, trying to decide if she would try to charm him into helping. Deciding she wouldn't be that devious, he smiled. 

"Oh, no. You're on your own." 

~o~

**Cheat**

"You won't cheat if I leave the room to get a drink, will you?" 

"I'm not losing that badly," Liz grumbled. "Am I?" 

Charlie smiled kindly. "I'll have your queen in eight moves. Ten if I take my time." 

"In that case, take your time." 

Liz returned to studying the board as Charlie got up. He returned a few moments later with two glasses of wine. He set hers down beside her and leaned over for a kiss. 

"I didn't move a single piece," she said. "Promise." 

"I know." He settled back into his chair. "I'm still going to win." 

~o~

**Check**

"Check." 

Charlie surveyed the board in shock. Somehow, without him realizing, Liz had cornered his king. She'd have him no matter what he did. 

He narrowed his eyes. "How'd you do that?" 

She shrugged. "My grandfather taught me. He was a chess champion at Syracuse." 

Charlie's jaw dropped in shock. Liz frowned and moved to his lap. 

"Are you upset I didn't tell you?" 

He shook his head, a sly smile forming. "No. I'm actually impressed. You do realize that trick will only work once, right?" 

She kissed him long and slow. "That's okay, I only needed it the once." 

~Finis


End file.
